horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Socky
"Socky" is a song by rapper Submarine Man. Lyrics I am a stocking I'm a big fat socky I am obsessed with socks like these I wear my big fat pajamas every day and never take my socks off I am obsessed with my pajamas and socks I never take them off I eat feet like these for every meal of the day Breakfast, lunch, and supper (vrmmm) I am a socky, I am a big fat socky I'm a stocking and I'm proud of it! I love my socks and my PJs I will never hate them So now I wear my socks everyday Yeah, I wear them I'll never take them off I never take my socks off I'll never take my socks off I will never abandon my socky socks So now, I'm a stocking I am a socky I am a stocking Nobody will ever stop me from being a stocking (aah x20) I am a stocking, I am a socky I will never abandon my socky ways I always wear my socks, I always wear my socks I'll never take my socks off I will always wear them I'll never take them off, I'll never ruin my socks I always wear them along with my PJs I am a stocking I am a big fat socky I am obsessed with socks I love my socks I want to marry my socks I am a stocking I am a stocking I am a stocking I am always a stocking No matter what you do I'm a stocking No matter what you say I'm a stocking No matter if you say that socks are evil (aye, aye, aye) I am a stocking So forget about trying to get me not to be a stocking Cuz I will always be a stocking I am a stocking I'm a big fat stocking No matter what you say I will wear these socks I am a stocking I'm a big fat Socky, I will wear them For the rest of my life (aah x20) I'm a stocking I'm a socky x4 I'm a stocking Oh I'm a stocking x4 Oh I'm proud of my socks I'm a socky x4 I am a socky x10 (aah x20) Why It Sucks # The whole song is extremely repetitive. # The beat is awful and repetitive. # His flow is atrocious. # The music video is really bad and made in Plotagon like his labelmate Lil Flexer. # The song is way too long at 5 minutes. # This song is only about Submarine Man loving his socks. Music Video Submarine Man - Socky (Explicit) Category:Submarine Man Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Fetish Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Gross songs Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Experimental songs